organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
OCF Tropes Page/Season 2
After the Circus was kicked out of Pennsylvania, Marshall S Grant gathered a coalition of gangsters to raid an African Warlord's hideout. Blah blah tbc Tropes *Aborted Arc: Lloyd tells each member of the New York Alliance of his suspicions that the alliance may have a mole informing Hector of their plans. Nothing ever comes of it, and Hector is thoroughly caught by surprise when Nikolai makes his move. *Ain't Too Proud to Beg: In his final moments, Hector is willing to give Mastermind whatever he wants in order to live. Mastermind, however, doesn't care, and shoots Hector dead. *Alas, Poor Villian: Before the murder of family, Toni Leone was a powerful crime lord with a worldwide empire. After it, however, he's reduced to a broken, suicidal mess of a man who is planning to kill himself when enemy forces raid his mansion. He doesn't even fight it when death comes. *Big Bad: Hector. After being bigger bad of the previous season, Hector and his forces in Los Sicarios are the primary threat for much of the season, leading to a destructive war in which he, the Leones, and much of his organization are destroyed. **Big Bad Dumivriate: Hector and Toni Leone arguably form this for part of the season. Partially subverted in that Toni Leone is ultimately too weak-willed and broken by his family's death to really prove a large threat. **Bigger Bad: Lloyd reveals later on that he had a role in instigating the conflict as part of his larger plan to balance power in the criminal world. *Boom, Headshot: How Patton kills Declan Von Braun. *Call Back **Patton wrecks Declan's jeep by shooting it, just like during the Africa Heist. This time, however, it ends more fatally. **Renard's trip to Mexico, seemingly to get women, is revealed to have been part of a plan to lure Los Sicarios assassins into a firefight. *Co-Dragons: Albert Borg is Hector's second-in-command, but he seems to share the role with Declan Von Braun, who leads the troops, and Javier the Condemned, who acts as his primary enforcer. *Dragon Their Feet: While Omni was closer to The Brute, he still outlives the rest of Los Sicarios leadership, alongside going down in a much tougher fight. *Enemy Mine: The African Job brought members of the Miami Triangle and New York Alliance together against an African warlord. *Five Man Band/Five Bad Band: The New York Alliance fits this, depending on which side you're on. **The Leader/The Big Bad: Omnia Venena. While there isn't an official leader of the NYA, Lloyd has the most plans, tends to call the shots, and brought the group together. **The Lancer/The Dragon: La Muñeca. She works the most with Lloyd and Omnia Venena to further their aims. The only thing keeping her from splitting the Big Bad spot with Lloyd is the fact that her involvement with the NYA is secret, even from the other members. **The Smart Guy/Evil Genius: Cicada. While the rest of the group is also highly intelligent, their specialization in hacking earns them the spot. Mastermind also does a good deal of manipulation on his own. **The Big Guy/The Brute: The United Crime Corps. Marshall S. Grant commands the largest organization present, and can bring the most muscle to the table. **The Chick/Dark Chick: The Wolves and the Vipers split this role. Both of them are unimportant to the full plans of the group and are the weakest members. *Kill Steal: Happened a lot to Los Sicarios in a meta sense during the heist. The author controlling them repeatedly set up scenarios for his characters to do something badass or to get extra rewards from the mission. The other authors caught on, and stole the kills/feats by doing it themselves. *Sniper Duel: The finale of the Fall of the Miami Triangle features one between Patton and Omni Key.